


The Dead Rise

by Brunodealb



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb
Summary: Dark business is occurring in Runeterra and a group of brave warriors must rise to the challenge. Wether they can defend life from the clutches of death is left to be seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a setup chapter. I haven't written anything in quite a while and need to spread my wings a little before diving into something huge.

The two ethereal beings met again, measuring each other as if asking who had the worst news. After a few long seconds of silence, the archer was the one who finally spoke.

"It would seem the time is near. Everything leads me to believe they will be ready in about a month and a half. From your expression I assume that that is a rather tight deadline. Who is causing you such worry, dear Wolf?"

The floating figure chuckled, amused at how well his friend knew him.

"All of them, dear lamb. Humans. They don't see anything beyond their little bubble of worries. I suggest we start with the yordle. She may be naive, but she is the most inclined to help us, not to mention sickeningly cheerful. She may help us convince the other ones."

Lamb shifted in her feet, weighing her options. After a moment, she spoke.

"So be it. I assume you don't know her location? That would be far too simple."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Or rather, it is very easy to track her down. She tends to have an overwhelming aura of life around her."

"So be it. We leave at dawn."

As she said this she turned on her heel and descended back into the trees, leaving Wolf to float there alone.

"This won't be easy. I wonder who our heroes will fight first. The threat... Or themeselves."


	2. Die and go seek

Lulu woke up especially early that day. At least, she thought it was early. It was hard to tell the time when you're in the Glade, really. One moment you could be staring at the clock watching the seconds go by and in the next you blinked and two hours passed. That wasn't the only weird thing there either. The trees constantly change color... Butterflies could grow to the size of dogs... As Lulu listed such oddities in her mind the hours passed away. She snapped back from her tangent and looked outside. Morning. Strange. The birds would be singing her awake by this point... And then it dawned on her. It was Pix's birthday! Of course, faeries don't celebrate birthdays but that's not going to stop a cheerful young yordle. She chose Pix's birthday to be on her favorite day of her favorite month: the sixty fourth of pixcember (She insists it's a real date despite constant reminders from the other faeries as well as inhabitants of the normal world). As she finally got dressed she wondered what she would get Pix. She'd gotten that shiny acorn last year, and that beautiful orchid the year before... She hummed an unrythmic meldoy as she strolled through the fields, failing to notice that the usually lively forest was dead silent.

...

Pix woke up especially late that day. Lulu had kept him up with her talk of golden ladybugs, even if he didn't much care for their spot patterns or flight paths. Looking to the side, the faerie noticed his friend was absent, probably out on a morning stroll. Next, he noticed the utter lack of noise. It was unsettlingly silent. And then someone knocked on the door of the little hovel, causing Pix to nearly fall off his tiny bed. There was another knock. And a third. Unable to open the door by himself, Pix flew out of the window and came face to face with Lamb.

"I trust you are Pix?"

The faerie nodded, relieved that he wasn't in danger.

"Good. We must speak with Lulu urge--"

She was interrupted by the high pitched scream of a small girl, echoing through the forest.

...

"Come out, little yordle... I won't hurt you... Much"

Lulu gripped her magic stick, her legs trembling. The soul shepherd looked for her, his movements slow but precise.

"I've tired of playing hide and seek little girl... How about we play a little game of cat and... Ah"

There was a pause before the tree concealing the sorcerer fell down, having been cut by an unusually sharp shovel.

"Looks like the cat has found it's prey..."

...

 

The three extraplanar beings raced through the woods, hurrying in the direction of the shrieks. There was no time for questions, and Pix couldn't properly communicate them anyway, so he ran them again and again in his head: What was attacking Lulu? Why? How were Lamb and Wolf connected to it? Why did they want to talk to the sorceress in the first place? He was so lost in his thoughts he nearly flew into a branch. Suddenly they ran into a clearing. The air became still. They heard footsteps as Lulu burst out of the trees, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. Following close behind her came Yorick, his face seemingly frozen in a pained scream, his mouth contorted and unmoving, yet words still came out.

"I see we have company. It will be very fun to see life drain from your eyes as my minions rip you apart..."

As if on queue, many deformed creatures hopped out of the ground, snarling and sniffing around, their sharp bloody teeth eager for flesh.


End file.
